Unstable
by o0Lily of the Moon0o
Summary: Have you ever had the undeniable feeling you are not suppose to be somewhere? Kagome was having that feeling. Everywhere she looked, she was meet by darkness. Even so, she could feel things brushing against her. It felt...soft, but coarse at the same time. Sticking her hands blindly into the never ending dark, Kagome could feel it. KagomexGaara
1. The Dream

Have you ever had the undeniable feeling you are not suppose to be somewhere? Kagome was having that feeling. Everywhere she looked, she was meet by darkness. Even so, she could feel things brushing against her. It felt...soft, but coarse at the same time. Sticking her hands blindly into the never ending dark, Kagome could feel it. _Is that sand? _Kagome thought as the light touch of it ran over her hands. Reaching further out Kagome tried grabbing at it, but it smoothly slide out of her hand. With an annoyed huff she tried again, but was greeted by a different response. The sand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward into the dark.

Like a slap in the face the light hit her eyes, almost blinding her. Unlike the cool darkness Kagome was in before the sun was beating down on her almost immediately causing her to sweat. "This is a dream. This stuff just doesn't happen to normal people! But come to think of it, I am not all that normal…" Kagome said, taking in her surroundings. The ground was covered in sand, and the area seemed void of all animals and plants of any kind. The area did, however, seem to have plenty of bugs. Shivering a little bit at the thought of a run in with a poisonous bug, Kagome pulled herself off the ground and continued to look over the empty desert. From the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be a small sand storm heading her way. _Well, I guess this desert isn't all that empty..._ About to run in the opposite direction she stopped dead in her tracks. In the middle of that sand storm was a boy.

Kagome would not have noticed the younger looking boy if it had not been for his fiery red hair. Even from hundreds of feet away Kagome could almost feel his anger. His sadness. Looking up to his eyes she noticed he was staring at her. Well, it was less staring at her and more looking through her. The look in the boy's eyes made Kagome shudder slightly. His eyes made him seem… dead. The dark black make-up rings around his sea foam eyes made him seem even scarier than he was at first glance. _I would say that I shouldn't be afraid of someone who only looks about 7, but the feudal era has taught me a thing or two._ Kagome thought as she watched the young boy walk in her direction, slowly. His hair gently swished around his head like a gentle wind was blowing and from under his short bangs Kagome could see the kanji writing on his forehead, Love. Kagome found that slightly ironic considering he seemed void of such emotions.

The sand storm stopped when a man came across the sand dunes. He kept his distance from the boy but his words seemed to calm him down. Slowly the sand that surrounded the boy fell down around them, leaving large sand dunes covering the ground. Turning back in the direction that a large wall could be seen in, they both walked back togther, but had enough distance between them for a train to go through.

With a start, Kagome jerked up from her sleeping bag. The questioning look Inuyasha sent to her was enough for her to sober up. Moving away from Shippo, Kagome wiggled out of her sleeping bag. Going over to Inuyasha, she slowly sat down next to him. "Uh, you okay?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly. With a smile and nod from the girl that was now snuggled up next to him, he started to focus back on their surroundings. _Kagome can be so confusing…_ With a shake of his head he cleared those thoughts. Looking back down at Kagome, Inuyasha ran a hand under bangs to feel her forhead, Inuyasha asked softly, "Are you sick again? Tell the truth this time, cause last time we had to wait longer then we would have had to because you denied it."

Shaking her head, Kagome looked up and met Inuyasha's eyes and said just as softly as Inuyasha, "No, I was just cold and you are closer to the fire tonight. If I moved the sleeping bag then I probably would have woken up Shippo. Do you mind?" Inuyasha shook his face as he blushed lightly, looking away from Kagome's searching eyes. Kagome just wanted to be close to Inuyasha, to make sure that it was really only a dream. _Just a dream. It was just a dream… But I can't get his eyes out of my head. He reminded me of Inuyasha before we came along, all alone. Acting like he doesn't need anyone when he is probably braking apart inside..._ Laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, she drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

With one last look down at Kagome, Inuyasha, still on alert slipped into a light sleep. Both unconsciously moved closer to the other, Inuyasha's head now rested on Kagome's smaller one and Kagome's hand clutched onto Inuyasha larger one. It was as though Inuyasha knew that Kagome needed comfort at that moment, and was happy to give it. Completely unaware of the four sets of eyes that stared at them from the other side of the camp sight as the fire burned down.

* * *

AN: So... Hello! I'm o0Lilly of the Moon0o and I would like to thank you for muddling through this first chapter of my first ever fan fiction! Just the thought that you even clicked the button to view this makes me extremely happy, even if you never read the next chapter. I guess this is my first step out of writing in my school notebooks, huh? Believe it or not, this Will be a Gaara and Kagome pairing so just hold on! Even if you don't like like the story, thanks for stopping by! I would say don't get hit by a bus but that would be a little sassy, and I am obviously not sassy! (I'm pretty sassy) Well, thanks again, but don't forget to tell me what you think! Review!


	2. What Now?

The next morning, Kagome was greeted by a warm feeling and the sun in her eyes. Looking down she saw Inuyasha's jacket spread over her. What didn't she see? Inuyasha. Making eye contact with Sango they both smiled. Kagome peeled herself off the ground and went to help Sango with making breakfast. When she looked away, she felt Sango staring at her.

"What were you doing with Inuyasha last night?" Sango's question seemed to come out of nowhere and Kagome faintly blushed. _Of course Sango was awake! I bet Miroku saw us too._ Quickly looking over to Miroku who was doing a terrible job pretending not to listen, she explained to Sango what her dream was about.

"Oh, that sounds like quite a dream. You said that he could control sand?" Sango asked. After being given a short nod, Sango said "That sounds like some kind of sand demon or possibly a sand spirit. They can be quite power hungry and are known to take out whole villages. Are you positive that this boy you saw was human?"

"Well, he looked human enough. But the aura he gave off was so overpowering… It was almost like he was a half demon. What really scared me was that he seemed more like Naraku than Inuyasha, and we know how violent Inuyasha can be at times. But in another way he seemed more like Inuyasha than Naraku. He looked… lonely. Sango this dream has got my head all messed up and I don't know what to do! I shouldn't be thinking so much about this!" Kagome said irritably. She felt a small pat on her back and turned to see a smiling Sango.

"Kagome, you have nothing to worry about. Everyone has scary dreams, It's just something you have to live with. Miroku can you h- Pervert!" An echoing slap filled the camp sight. "Do you really have to do that first thing in the morning? I swear one of these days I am going to send Kirara after you!" Sango said, moving away from Miroku with a huff.

"But my darling Sango, how could I resist a beautiful woman like you? Oh, how you tempt me so!" Miroku yelled to Sango's retreating form while he sat on the ground holding his cheek. Kagome sighed and put a small plate of food in front of him. _When will he learn that the way to a woman's heart is not through her bottom?_ Passing another plate Shippo's way she moved to wrap up her sleeping bag. When she was finished she felt Shippo jump onto her shoulder.

"Why were you not in the sleeping bag this morning, Kagome?" Shippo asked as he shoved another piece of food into his mouth. With a small smile, Kagome looked over to Shippo and ruffled his hair.

"I just needed to talk to Inuyasha and stretch my legs is all. Did you sleep alright?" Shippo nodded so rapidly he he fell off Kagome's shoulder and into her waiting arms. Kagome laughed as Shippo smiled up at her. Jumping out of Kagome's arms, Shippo ran off to play with Kirara. Suddenly realizing how quiet Miroku had been, she looked over to find him staring at her. _Is there something interesting about me today or something?_ "Yes, Miroku?" Kagome said, hotly.

"You just seem upset is all. Could this, perhaps, be about Inuyasha?" Miroku said in a calm voice. _Inuyasha? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since last night. I wonder where he could be…_ Apparently seeing the look on Kagome's face, he said "Don't worry about him too much. He can take care of himself." He went over to Kagome and put a hand on her lower back. At first the hand was comforting, then it started to drift downwards. For the second time that day a slap echoed through the camp sight.

Kagome got off the ground and said flatly"Leave it to you to turn a nice moment into a perverted one. I'm going for a walk." With that Kagome turned on her heels and went off into the woods. Deciding it was best for his health, Miroku stayed at the campsite and hoped that Sango would be back soon.

Kagome walked through the woods, tripping a few times but continued anyways. Turning her head up to look at the thick tree cover, she sighed. The faint sounds of voices were carried over to Kagome and she stopped walking. Those voices… They were Kikyo and Inuyasha. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Kagome followed the voices. Coming upon a small clearing she saw exactly who she thought it was. Kikyo and Inuyasha. Stopping behind a wide tree, Kagome listened to what they were saying.

"Inuyasha… You must know, this body that I have will not last forever. I do not know how long it will last, but just know that I will love you and wish you much happiness." Kikyo said. Kagome lightly gasped, thinking back to all the times she was jealous of Kikyo and when she had once wished her to be forever gone. Inuyasha looked like he had been slapped across the face. He pulled her into a tight hug and put his head in the crook of her neck.

"You can't leave, I would miss you… Kikyo, just… Stay. Come with us on the rest of our journey. Stay with us at least until we defeat Naraku!" Kikyo embraced Inuyasha back as he spoke breathlessly. Running a soothing hand through his hair, she waited for him to calm down.

"I can not. This is something I must do alone. You do not need me, you and your friends can do this. But, in the end I will be the one to destroy Naraku. You will have my reincarnation, that Kagome girl. Be well and prosper." Kikyo said as she disappeared from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha backed up until his back hit a tree and he sunk to the ground. Realizing that it would be bad to approach Inuyasha while he was in such a state, Kagome turned and ran back to the camp. All the things that happened and it was only 7 o' clock!


	3. Thinking

That howl, Kagome could swear she had never heard such a heart wrenching thing in all her life. If she did not know it was Inuyasha, she would have taken off in a mad dash for the campsite. Although, she did walk a little fast. _He makes it seem like she just died in his arms, not that she said she was going to die… But I understand why it would hurt so much, losing his first love and all._ Kagome's pace slowed until she was standing still. Even though she had not particularly liked Kikyo ever since that crazy witch, Urasue stole part of her soul to give to Kikyo she held no judges towards her.

Even if Kagome was sad about how Kikyo's leaving, she could not help but be happy. It disgusted her that she thought of Kikyo's future death as a way to lessen the competition for Inuyasha. _What kind of person is happy about someone's death… Well, Naraku doesn't count!_ Soon, Kagome could hear the faint crackling of the fire through the treeline.

"I am going to send you to an early grave, you pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku. Kagome pushed past the rest of the trees and looked at the sight before her. Sango sat facing the opposite direction of Miroku, Miroku on the other hand was laying on his back with a happy look on his face while he rubbed the red hand print on his cheek. Shippo was standing next to Miroku, poking him in the side and Kirara was rubbing up to Sango. Suffice to say, it was a sight to see. Almost forgetting how sad she was, Kagome laughed. The sound of laughter made Sango look over and she sent a smile to Kagome. (AN: What is a fan fiction without a lovable pervert?)

"Kagome, did you find Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped and bit her lip. _If I tell them I found him they would start asking my questions. But if I told them that I didn't I would be lying to them. Inuyasha needs time to grieve though… _

"No, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kagome knew she didn't sound all that convincing, but Sango didn't seem to notice. With Kagome, Sango, and Shippo working together, they were able to pack everything back up and, once again were ready for travel. Even though Kagome was putting on a brave face, she was worried.

"This isn't like Inuyasha. Normally he would be pushing us onto the road by now. I wonder what's wrong…" Sango said as she stood up. She reached around and grabbed her hiraikotsu as well as Kirara and started towards the treeline. Just as Kagome was going to stop her, Inuyasha came out from the woods. His cheeks were slightly puffy and they did not look right with the serious face he was sporting. Inuyasha looked over until his eyes met with Kagome's. Like no one else was there, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome until he stood in front of her.

"Kagome, you should head home for a while, your folks must be worried sick. I think we're gonna take a break from jewel shard hunting, just for a little while." Inuyasha's words made everyone gasp. Inuyasha, of all people, said they were going to take a brake? Without another word, Inuyasha started in the direction they knew the road was in. Noticing no one else was following her turned back to them and said, "Come on guys, we have to get back to Kaede's village before nightfall! Hop on Kagome." Inuyasha crouched down so Kagome could get on his back. Slowly, Kagome slid on top of him as Shippo jumped on his shoulder. Kirara burst into her larger form and Sango as well as Miroku got on her back. And then they were on there way back to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha sat Kagome on her feet gently as Sango and Miroku dismounted Kirara. Never had Kagome found a trip so long. The silence almost made her snap half way through! Even as they walked to Kaede's house no one broke the silence. _No one died, so liven up a bit people!_ Kagome thought irritably. Even though Kagome found it irritating, she understood why they were so quiet. It was because of Inuyasha of course. With acting so strange, everyone else started acting strange as well.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said "I'll walk you to the well." With a tiny tug on her arm he led her to the well. The sound of footsteps followed them and Inuyasha swung around saying, "I didn't invite you guys!" He turned back around and continued walking. When they reached the well Inuyasha got ready to drop her in.

"Inuyasha, stop acting so strange for the sake of everyone around you. The tension was so thick on the way back, I swear I could cut it with a knife!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha smiled a little and set her back on the ground. At Kagome's questioning look Inuyasha's smile dropped and he huffed, turning his head away from her.

"Don't worry 'bout it. You should just head home. Hurry up before I change my mind!" Inuyasha yelled, still not looking at her. Kagome just laughed at him then turned to the well. Ever since that dream, Kagome was afraid of where the well would take her. Sucking in a large breath and saying good-bye to Inuyasha, she jumped.

Like always the blue swirling colors floated around her, the feel of magic pulsing against her skin. In a few seconds her feet touched the ground. Slowly turning her head up to the top of the well, Kagome let out a sigh of relief and a small bit of disappointment. She saw the well house roof. Pulling herself up the well's ladder, she heard Sota and her Grampa arguing over nothing like always. Walking right past them, after saying hi of course, Kagome walked into the house. Her Mama stood in the kitchen washing dishes as she hummed a random tune. Her Mama must have heard her enter because she turned and gave a smile to Kagome.

"Welcome back dear, did you have a nice trip?" Mama Higurashi's voice, sweet as ever, drifted over to Kagome. _As fun a trip as you can have while fighting demons and perverted monks…_ Kagome thought as she smiled and nodded. Giving her daughter one last smile, her Mama turned back to finish the dishes.

The next few hours of that day were spent eating, repacking, and taking a bath. Kagome decided that she would have a good night's rest before she went back to the group. However, her sleep was anything but peaceful. Once again, that boy plagued her dreams. Through the night she woke up many times until finally, it was morning.

Kagome tried to act calm, but she had a bad feeling about this day. After eating breakfast, Kagome went out to the well. _Inuyasha should have come for me by now… Maybe I should wait a little longer until I go back._ With a nod of her head, Kagome turned to go back inside when a sound met her ears.

Turning around, she saw a sight that was familiar to her in a way. When Kagome went with Inuyasha to attack Yura, hair had come out of the well. But this, this was sand. Kagome immediately made a beeline for the door. She had almost reached the sliding door before the sand encircled her lower body as she screamed, dragging her down the well and into the darkness.

* * *

AN: So, tell me! Do you hate it? Do you love it? Should I throw myself out a window because it's so bad? I have to know! Review, review, review! (Thanks Erica for being my first reviewer)


	4. To The Desert!

Just like in her dream, Kagome was surrounded by darkness. In fact, everything was exactly like her dream. The soft brushes from the sand, the never ending darkness. She knew what was coming so she closed her eyes tightly. Just as she thought, the light came suddenly, like it was trying to blind her. _Well, that part of the dream makes sense. The sand was pulling me out of the well. _Looking in the direction she knew the boy would be in, she was met only by the shining sand. _Wait, what is happening? This wasn't what happened in my dream!_ Kagome thought as she took in her surroundings.

"Hello?" Kagome yelled. She was sure no one was around to hear her but it was better than sitting on her but and waiting for death to come. Just as before the sun made her shirt stick to her back with sweat. _So, I'm pretty sure I'm in the same place. The boy just isn't here. At a time like this I would be happy to see even him! _Turning once again Kagome saw something off in the distance. They looked like people… But with her luck it could be ravenous animals. _But there's a chance that those could be people. I should at least check._ With that. Kagome ran in the direction of the… Things.

As Kagome ran, she soon saw what looked to be a giant sand wall. The closer she got to the wall and the things, the more detail they had. She found they were either human, or very humanoid looking demons. When Kagome was halfway to the people, one looked up to her direction and pointed. Almost as if they had never existed, they disappeared. As she lost sight of them, she slowed her run down until she had stopped. The strangers seemed to take her will to run further with them. Kagome sighed and was about continue walking towards the wall when a sharp knife met the smooth skin of her neck. With a small squeak, Kagome stilled her body so she did not rub against the knife.

"Now look what we have here. I seem to have caught a little mouse under my paw. Would you like to tell us what you were doing out here in the desert?" A smooth, monotone voice asked her. Kagome moved her head a little bit to look at the person behind her. From what she could see, the person had silver hair and a mask covering all his face but one black eye. Kagome growled lightly at the person holding her.

"Do you always play with pray before you slaughter them? And what does it matter to you what I do? I don't even know you!" Kagome practically spat back at him. His eye seemed to form a 'U' at her words. It was like he was playing a game he knew he was going to win. The man seemed like he was going to answer when a male voice started yelling.

"You can't talk to Kakashi-sensei like that! Besides, he knows he knows everything!" The voice was slightly rough but pleasant. _So his name is Kakashi, huh? _A small sigh could be heard from her captor. That small puff of air on her ear made her face resemble a tomato.

"Naruto, you can't go shouting my name to the heavens when in the presence of a suspicious person. That's ninja 101." Kakashi said to the one called Naruto. An angry huff could be heard from 'Naruto'. "How come you can say my name but I can't say yours?" Naruto asked loudly. _I am going to get a headache if I hang around with these people much longer… Wait, Ninja? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Why is it always _me_?_ Kagome thought sadly. Or maybe it was out loud…

"So, from what I can tell you are a sassy, trouble magnet who doesn't like her current situation. Now all we need is a name and reason for you being out here. If you would be so kind?" That Kakashi person said. _Was I just being interrogated? Dang it, these people are good!_ Kagome thought bitterly, making sure she only _thought_ it. With a heavy glare towards the land in front of her she spit out a quick "Kagome". "Yes, almost there." He smoothly prompted. Taking a deep breath, Kagome knew there was no way out of it.

"I was dragged her by sand that came out of my family's well. That's pretty much what happened." Kagome said. Kakashi seemed to be listening for any deception in her voice but found none. With much reluctance he let her go. Kagome immediately turned around to look at the people who had captured her. Just looking at them, however, had her stunned into silence.

They looked _weird_. They all wore strange looking clothes for the time period she guessed they were in. The Kakashi person had silver hair, a dark green vest, a dark blue undershirt and pants, and had most of his face covered by a mask and forehead protector. The one she believed was Naruto had bright blond hair, an orange and black track suit, and the same kind of forehead protector as Kakashi. Next to them stood a pink haired girl with a red top that matched the band of her forehead protector and a pick skirt with shorts underneath. As surprising as it was, her hair and clothes did not clash _badly_. Next to them stood another teen who had black hair that, much like their sensei, defied gravity in the back. He wore a white shirt that was split down the middle to show his chest before it was cut off by a purple fabric held together with rope and black pants underneath. The scary part was, they were all staring at her.

"Well, later, see ya when I see ya." Kagome said as she turned to leave. However, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Turning slightly to see who it was, she saw the smiling face of Naruto. With his goofy smile still in place he said, "Hi, I'm Naruto! The one with silver hair is Kakashi-sensei, the girl is Sakura, and that emotionless idiot over there is Sasuke! And by the way, it's not safe to be out in the desert alone for long. You don't know what will get you! Yo can come with us to Suna if ya want!" Looking over Naruto's shoulder as he continued talking, she saw Kakashi facepalm.

"Naruto, we have no idea if this person is bad or good. It would be best if we did not offer our services to some random person." Sasuke said flatly. Sakura chirped in with an irritated "Yeah, you knucklehead!" Naruto quickly turned Kagome to face them and said, "Does she look like much of a threat to you?" Sasuke shot him a look that obviously said 'Are you stupid?'

"You can't place your trust in someone's looks, Naruto." Their sensei piped in from the book shoved in his face. With an annoyed huff, Kagome pulled her arm away from Naruto's grip and yelled out, "I don't care if you people trust me or not! I just need to find a way to get home! Sorry to waste your time." With that, Kagome turned to the wall and started walking. She could hear Naruto yelling for her to come back but she kept walking. Eventually Naruto came up beside her and said, "Hi there! We seem to be walking in the same direction, so you might as well come with us!" Looking back over to his team, Kagome saw their faces. They were covered in complete irritation. Those where the faces you made when you finally give into someone annoyingly persistent. Turning back to Naruto, she finally returned his smile. With that, Kagome and team 7 were off to Suna.

* * *

AN: I just wanted to say...I love you guys! Your support makes it so much easier to work on this story. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! But reviews are like chocolate you can never have enough, so review, review, review! ~ o0Lily of the Moon0o


	5. Kazekage?

The trip to Suna had, of course, been very hot. Naruto's game of question and answer had not made the trip go any faster. If anything, it made her want to stop to catch her breath. That teen was like the energiser bunny, he just never stopped! When they finally reached Suna's gates, Kagome almost cheered.

"Hey guys, long time, no see… Who's that?" A man dressed in black, which was completely ridiculous in that heat, asked. His face was covered in lines of purple paint and he had a large… Object on his back. His smile though, that was too much like Miroku for her taste. Turning her head away, she let her new companions tell her story.

"So, you found a girl in the middle of the desert? You guys have all the luck. I think that the best thing to do is report to the Kazekage with the girl, unless she would like to stay here…?" The guy, Kankuro said. Before she knew it, she had grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him past Kankuro towards the village. Sneaking a look over to Naruto, he looked confused. _Sakura was right. You are a knucklehead, but at least you're a fun a one!_ Kagome thought happily. Seeing Kagome's smile, Naruto's face broke back into his silly grin.

"So, Naruto… What's a Kazekage?" Kagome asked. You would have thought she had slapped Naruto by the look on his face. From behind them, a voice cut in saying, "The Kazekage is the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sand. Did they not have Kages where you are from?" Kagome could tell from Kakashi's question that he was trying to find out where she lived. Giving a shake of her head to say no the group became silent.

"Kagome, where are you from? You don't really dress like anyone from the places we've been to." Naruto said as he looked down at her school uniform. It was definitely an attention grabber, even compared to her friend in the orange jump suit!

"Naruto, I am from a place I can promise that you have never been to. It's… A little out of your range of travel." Kagome said. _Ya, because I highly doubt you have jumped through worlds like I have._ Kagome thought as she sighed lightly. Through out the whole trip, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. It was like she was some strange breed of fish that noone had ever seen before. "I am not a fish, damn it!" Kagome yelled loudly. Everyone stopped for a moment to stare at her. A rather bright blush covered her face as she looked down to avoid eye contact.

Between little laughs, Naruto was able to get out, "Over there is the Kazekage tower." Looking over, Kagome saw what looked more like a sand dome than a tower. It was fairly large and very impressive. _What kind of demon can make a building out of sand? Wait, that boy...Used...Sand. I should have just stayed with the pervert!_ Naruto laughed more at the faces she started to make. Pulling at her sleeve, Naruto guided her up to the top floor where the Kazekage was.

Kagome was fairly sure she knew what was going to be on the other side of the door. It had only been two days since she had that dream. The dream had almost played out the same way, but the boy was no where to be seen. She could feel a very faint brush of demonic energy against her skin and it made her jump. The sadness and anger she had felt in her dream, however, was hardly there. Kagome felt more irritation than anger coming from the person/demon. Then came a voice from behind the door that matched the irritation, "Are you going to come in or just stand there?" That was all Naruto needed to blow through the door, dragging Kagome with him.

The boy...It was him. But it wasn't him. He looked… Different, older that what she remembered. His eyes seemed less dead, his hair was longer and darker, but that unmistakable gourd was still on his back. His eyes seemed to immediately connect with Kagome's and she saw the confusion in them. Just him looking at her, almost made her cringe. His gave Naruto a look that said, 'Who is this?' Kagome would never understand how one look could say something so blatantly. Naruto was happy to say, in his always loud voice, "Hey Gaara! This is Kagome! We found her in the desert!"

Another look was sent her way as the rest of the group entered the red head's office. Kakashi immediately said "Hello, Lord Kazekage." _So, his name is Gaara, huh? That means… A demon who only loves himself. That would explain why 'love' is written on his forehead._ Kagome tried to look away from his eyes, but it was almost like he put a spell on her so he could look into her soul.

"You do not live in this village, but you are familiar to me. Where have I seen you?" Gaara spoke in his deep, soft voice. Kagome knew it was stupid, but she shuddered at his deep baritone. She could not help thinking of the great anger she had felt from him. As quietly as she could while still being heard, she said, "I don't know." She knew it was a lie, but what could she say? 'Oh, I met you in my dream a few days ago, but it must have been years for you because you look about 5 years older!' No. Finally looking away when he narrowed his eyes, she looked to Naruto who, again, looked confused.

Gaara slowly walked closer to Kagome until he was standing in front of her. He smoothly said, "I believe that I have seen you in a dream, not to long ago." He tilted his head to the side slightly as sand brushed up against her ankle. All the heat and lack of water from the day seemed to catch up with her. Never had she thought to go into her back-pack for supplies. Just thinking about it was all it took for Kagome to pass out. _What a long day it will be._ Gaara thought frowning down at the girl.

* * *

AN: Thanks to everyone who has actually read this far! I wanted to ask for some help though… I think that I am gonna do a one-shot but I don't know what to do it about. If you guys want me to do something specific just put it in this story's reviews. But, if you are really nice you could alway tell me how I am doing in my story… It's just a thought! Review, review, review and may your path be littered with cyber chocolate!


	6. Gaara's Day In Suna

It definitely _was_ a long day. After they admitted the girl to the hospital for dehydration, Naruto hardly let Gaara get any work finished. He almost followed him into one of his meetings, he would have too if it had not been for Kakashi. _The name he was given as an academy student still stands. He is indeed the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja._ Setting down the last paper he had to sign for the afternoon, he thought back to the dream he had 2 days ago.

_It looked as though the day had just begun, but there were already travelers on the road. It was not as if that was a strange thing to see but the travelers were odd. Heading up the group was an angry looking boy with white hair and… Dog ears? If that was not strange enough, on his shoulder was what looked to be a half boy half animal, possibly a fox. The rest seemed to look more human. A girl with a large boomerang on her back and a two tailed cat on her shoulder seemed to be blushing as the boy beside her stroked the handprint on his cheek, looking happy. Even though they all looked like a bunch of lunatics, the girl next to the dog eared boy seemed different. She seemed happy just to be there with them if her smile said anything. She wore a short skirt and what seemed to be a sailor top. But what really caught his attention was her hair. It was so black that it almost seemed blue, and so soft looking that he just wanted to run his hands through it._

_They were definitely an odd bunch and seemed to just be walking aimlessly. Suddenly, the sailor suit girl stopped and pointed in a random direction. It must have been something they were searching for because they immediately took off in a run in the direction she had pointed. _Very peculiar… After that thought the dream ended and Gaara woke up.

_That is definitely the girl from my dream, I wonder what this means…_ Gaara thought as he stood from his desk. Walking to one of the small, circular windows he looked down upon the city. Of all the people in the world, the girl from his dream found him. The dream obviously meant something… He just didn't know what. That Kagome girl was about as impossible as trying to catch a star in a bottle. She, none of this seemed to be making sense to him! With one last look, Gaara turned and left his office. He wanted to leave before someone else brought him more work to do.

Walking along the streets of Suna, like always, he received many bows from passing civilians and ninja alike. Like it was everyday, that village was hot and boring. Nothing ever changed in the lazy village. Not sense the last attack on their land had anything exciting happened. It was like time stood still, so in other words it was nothing like Konoha. Looking over to the direction in which a crazy amount of noise was coming from, he saw a distinctive shrub of blonde hair. Gaara swore he had never seen a crowd split so fast! In only a few moments, Naruto stood bent over, gasping for air.

"Are you… Finally done with...Work?" Naruto said between large breaths of air. If Gaara was more, you know, expressive, he might have smiled but instead he just lightly nodded his head. Naruto quickly jumped, pumping his fists. "Awsome! So, do you guys have a ramen shop around here or what? Cause I'm starving!" Naruto shouted happily. Knowing he would follow, Gaara turned and led the way.

Waking up in a white room was not exactly what Kagome expected. Taking in the room, the first thing that she noticed was a head of pink hair. As the girl turned, she saw the face of Sakura. "Oh, sorry I didn't notice you were awake! I'm Sakura if you forgot. I just wanted to let you know that the medic nins said whenever you're ready you can leave. If you want I can help you find Naruto or Kakashi. But i wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay with me!" Sakura said with a bright smile. Slightly shocked, Kagome nodded and proceeded to get up.

As Kagome dug through her bag looking for clothes she noticed something glowing. _No, no, no… It isn't… It is!_ Sitting innocently in her hand were sacred jewel shards. She dropped the small bottle back into the bag, her hand moving so fast you would have thought it had burned her. _This isn't good! What if a demon… I haven't even seen any demon's so far! Beside the small amount of demonic energy I felt before I met Gaara, nothing's happened! If I have the jewel shards here in a world that has no demons, Naraku can't get to them! _"Sakura? Have you ever seen a demon?" Kagome asked. By the look on Sakura's face, that question was definitely not expected. Sakura looked her over hesitantly, before she began to respond. "Well…"

* * *

"Lord Kazekage." The two teens sitting at the ramen stand looked over to see one of the Suna's ANBU. Coming up from his bow, the ANBU said, "The lady Kagome has awoken." With a nod to the man, Gaara turned back to Naruto. Over the 20 minutes they had been at the ramen stand, Naruto had already eaten 9 bowls of ramen. With a small head shake, Gaara paid the man and they left for the hospital. _She has some explaining to do._ Gaara thought to himself.

AN: Thanks to all my viewers and reviewers! I got a little caught up in Eddie Rath raps *You can blame a little Cat for that one*. May your paths be littered with cyber chocolate, but not SaffireRebel. Her path will be littered with WHITE cyber chocolate! And to my always lovely flamer, thanks for trying, see ya later! But which people were close to being in character? I gotta know! And Sillvog, I will try to make a one-shot that won't disappoint! Until later.

~ o0Lily of the Moon0o


	7. Let The Interrogation Begin!

_ As Kagome dug through her bag looking for clothes she noticed something glowing._ No, no, no… It isn't… It is! _Sitting innocently in her hand were sacred jewel shards. She dropped the small bottle back into the bag, her hand moving so fast you would have thought it had burned her. _This isn't good! What if a demon… I haven't even seen any demon's so far! Beside the small amount of demonic energy I felt before I met Gaara, nothing's happened! If I have the jewel shards here in a world that has no demons, Naraku can't get to them! "_Sakura? Have you ever seen a demon?" Kagome asked. By the look on Sakura's face, that question was definitely not expected. Sakura looked her over hesitantly, before she began to respond. "Well…"_

"_Lord Kazekage." The two teens sitting at the ramen stand looked over to see one of the Suna's ANBU. Coming up from his bow, the ANBU said, "The lady Kagome has awoken." With a nod to the man, Gaara turned back to Naruto. Over the 20 minutes they had been at the ramen stand, Naruto had already eaten 9 bowls of ramen. With a small head shake, Gaara paid the man and they left for the hospital. _She has some explaining to do. _Gaara thought to himself. _

* * *

"Many years ago, 17 to be exact, a demon attacked the village of Konoha. The demon killed many ninja and destroyed a large part of the forest surrounding the village. Many children went without parents and families were broken apart. This was all terrible, but none of them had it as bad as Naruto. His parents died fighting the demon fox, but they were able to take half of his power with them. The other half needed to be sealed away in a living, human vessel. The other part of the fox was sealed into Naruto. Because of this, people didn't accept him for a long time. So in a way, Naruto is like a half demon." Sakura said softly. Kagome then realized why Sakura was hesitant to tell her the story. _She is afraid I won't look at Naruto the same way anymore._ Trying to reassure her, Kagome flashed a big smile and said, "Thanks for telling me the story, Sakura! I feel bad for Naruto though. I know how hard it can be to only be half…" She spoke the last sentence in a whisper.

Almost like they he knew he was being talked about, Naruto barged in through the door (Don't be all sassy like 'well, where else could he have gone through' cause we all know he jumps in windows) and said, "Hey, look who's awake! You aren't gonna go passing out on us all the time right?" Trailing smoothly and silently behind him was Gaara. Looking directly at Kagome Gaara said in his beautiful voice, "Welcome back. When you are well enough I have somethings to discuss with you." With that said, he slipped back out of the room making no noise at all.

She knew it would be risky but she had to try it now. Reaching back into her bag, Kagome pulled out the sacred jewel shards and held them in front of her and Naruto. He looked down, into her hand and suddenly a spark seemed to light in his eyes. Slowly, his eyes started to go from blue to a dark purple. Pulling her hand back, she dropped the jewel shards back into her bag and stood protectively in front of it. As soon as the shards were out of sight Naruto's eyes began to lose their red hue, fading back to blue.

Standing off to the side, Sakura watched with shock and slight fear. Wanting to leave the thick tension that swarmed the room, she walked closer to Kagome and said, "We should head to Kagekage tower soon. It's best not to keep him waiting." Kagome nodded, scooped up her bag and turned to leave with Sakura. Not hearing the third set of foot steps, they turned to see Naruto just staring at they. Kagome reached over and grabbed his jacket and gave a sharp pull saying, "Get your but in gear and lets move!" That was all Naruto need to start walking next to them, down the hall and to Kazekage tower.

Gaara sat quietly (When is he not quiet? Even when he is talking he is quiet), doing paperwork. But, all good things must come to an end as the say. A meek knock at the door had him raise his head and in a stern voice said, "Enter." In walked Naruto, Kagome, and Sakura. Shooting Naruto and Sakura a look, Sakura nodded to Kagome and said, "I'll be waiting for you outside." With that said, they left. Kagome didn't know what to do, so she just… Stood there.

"As the Kazekage of Suna, I must have information on all the people that inhabit this village. Seeing that you did not have any travel papers of permits, I am going to interrogate you. Sit." Gaara said, gesturing to a chair. Once she had seated herself, he continued, "You seem quite harmless but it is best not to judge by ones appearance. Tell me about your past." Kagome's face took on a light shade of red. _Harmless? I could blast your arm off if I wanted to, buddy!_ Kagome thought, her anger making her face redder. "Is something wrong or was I unclear?" Gaara asked lightly. Shaking her head, Kagome decided to give him a lesser description of her past.

"I live in a large city called Tokyo with my family on a shrine. It's just my grandpa, mom, and little brother. I have been in school for 11 years and I'm 15. I also have a cat if it matters." Kagome told Gaara. Gaara looked slightly confused at what she said. Clearing his throat, Gaara said, "What about friends? Do you have children? What happened to your father?" That set something off in Kagome. "Children?! I'm 15 thank you! Sure I have friends… And my father died in a car accident when I was young." With a nod of his head, Gaara started to prod further, "Did any of these friends carry weapons? Possibly things like staffs, swords, boomerangs…" His words almost made her gasp. It would be impossible for him to guess that offhandedly! _Just what cards does he have up his sleeve?_

* * *

AN: So, from this point on my posts are going to be more spaced out. I have a life too *No matter how boring it is*, and things to do *No matter how stupid they are*. Please don't hate me, because I love you all to much for that! Don't worry about the one-shot, it's coming! Someday… May your paths be littered with cyber chocolate *White chocolate for SaffireRebel, of course!* Until next time

~ o0Lily of the Moon0o


	8. The Dreams Again

"_I live in a large city called Tokyo with my family on a shrine. It's just my grandpa, mom, and little brother. I have been in school for 11 years and I'm 15. I also have a cat if it matters." Kagome told Gaara. Gaara looked slightly confused at what she said. Clearing his throat, Gaara said, "What about friends? Do you have children? What happened to your father?" That set something off in Kagome. "Children?! I'm 15 thank you! Sure I have friends… And my father died in a car accident when I was young." With a nod of his head, Gaara started to prod further, "Did any of these friends carry weapons? Possibly things like staffs, swords, boomerangs…" His words almost made her gasp. It would be impossible for him to guess that offhandedly! _Just what cards does he have up his sleeve?

* * *

What do you tell to a person who knows one of your deepest secrets? Lies. That was exactly what Kagome was going to tell. "How could a person possibly fight with a boomerang? It's insane! And everyone fights with swords and staffs, what else could you use? Hand to hand combat is not very effective against guns ya know!" Kagome babble on like she would do every time she was nervous. Looking up from under her eyelashes, she say his confused and disbelieving look.

Her body language was everywhere. Gaara could tell that she was trying to hide something, most likely about his blatant implication of the people with Kagome in his dream. It was fairly obvious that this words struck a chord with her and he wanted to know why. _Could I have seen a real look into her past and not just a random hallucination? If so, I would have to question her more thoroughly about her companions. It was almost as if they were half human half animal if the dog ears and fox legs as well as tail told anything._ Sending the girl a hard stare, he tried to break her resolve.

The look in his eyes promised pain for disobedience. If she had not already been sweating from the weather that was hot as hell, she would have broken into a cold sweat. It was a look that reminded her of Sesshomaru, and she was not entirely sure if that was good or bad. _Probably bad._ "It is less likely for people around here to use swords and staffs, they mostly relige on ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Tokyo must be a non-ninja land?" Gaara said, still leveling the glare on her. _This is crazy! If you say anything they pick it apart and make it into a backstory! So much for not telling him anything that matters…_ Kagome thought hotly. Looking down at her feet, she nodded.

"How long did it take you to get to this village from your home? It was quite dense in forests, correct?" Kagome looked up at Gaara and once again was caught by that look. _How does he… What if… What if he had a dream about me like I did with him? It is possible considering it happened to me but… Time for my own little test._ "Not as long as you would think and yes, it had a lot of forests. But what about you? Do you like to play with sand? When you were younger, were you what some people would call… Unstable?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at Kagome's words.

_Could it be possible that she had a dream about me as well? Playing with sand? Is she referring to my powers to manipulate sand? Unstable… Father used to call me that._ "Yes." Gaara said, sounding as though it was of no consequence and that he was not having a small inner war. Kagome looked surprised, but continued to glare at him.

"My lord Kazekage." Both Gaara and Kagome looked over to the ANBU that had interrupted them. After being given a nod, the ANBU continued, "There has been a small outbreak at the gates. A teen with no identification papers is attempting to come into the town." Through his usually expressionless mask, you could tell that Gaara was confused.

"Why did you come to tell me something of such small consequence? Just send the boy back." Gaara said in a tone that spoke more than his words did. Again the ANBU bowed but continued to speak. "This boy you may want to see. The explanation he gave was interesting as well. He was looking for a Kagome and said that he needed to make sure that she, and I quote, "Gets her ass in gear and come back.'" At those words Kagome shot up, knocking her chair down to the floor as well.

"What was this boy's name if you don't mind my asking?" Kagome had a pretty good idea she knew who it was but had to be sure. The ANBU looked over at the Kazekage who hesitantly nodded before saying, "I believe he said his name was Inuyasha." That was all Kagome need to hightail it out of the room and to the village entrance.

With a small sigh Gaara stood up and followed after her, the ANBU following close behind. Gaara had to see what was so special about this boy. _This better be good._ Gaara thought with a small sigh. They reached the gate before Kagome was even close and he then saw what was causing all the commotion. _Well I understand why them wanted me to see this now._ Gaara looked onto the scene before him with slightly widened eyes.

* * *

AN: I'm alive! First off, let me thank all of my beautiful reviewers. Thank you! May your paths be littered with cyber chocolate and rainbows and transformers or whatever. And what the heck, white chocolate for SaffireRebel AND Julia N SnowMiko! What can I say, I'm a sucker for the puppydog eyes (and ears and tails). Love you all and as always… Review, review, review!

Until next time

~o0Lily of the Moon0o


	9. Inuyasha!

_Gaara stood up and followed after her, the ANBU following close behind. He had to see what was so special about this boy. _This better be good. _Gaara thought with a small sigh. They reached the gate before Kagome was even close and he then saw what was causing all the commotion._Well I understand why them wanted me to see this now. _Gaara looked onto the scene before him with slightly widened eyes._

* * *

The first thing you could see was Kankuro hanging off the fist of a very angry looking teen… Werewolf… Dog? Kankuro's words seemed to just bounce off the thick head of the red clad Inuyasha. If the circumstance had not been so dangerous, some people may have laughed at Kankuro's scared face. Even though Gaara had made no noise Inuyasha's eyes turned to him. The gold color of his eyes was almost the same shade as Naruto when he goes into sage mode and his hair was white, almost like Kakashi's unruly hair.

After giving the strange boy a once over, Kagome came running onto the scene. "Inuyasha!" As soon as that one word came out of Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha had dropped Kankuro and ran over to Kagome. "How do you always get yourself into so much trouble when I'm not around? And where the hell are we anyways?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. "Whatever, lets just get back to the well. I ain't letting Naraku get the upper hand or get more shards then he already has!" Grabbing Kagome's hand, Inuyasha started to lead her out of the sand walls that lead to and from the village.

Before their eyes, a large wall of sand formed in their path so they couldn't leave. "I am not finished with that girl. You may not take her yet." Gaara said with his deep drawl. Inuyasha growled loudly and turned to the red head. Pushing Kagome behind him, Inuyasha reached a hand out to touch the handle of his sword. "I can do whatever I want with her. If you want Kagome you're gonna have to come get her!" Inuyasha yelled. Any onlooker could clearly see that Gaara was _not_ amused.

"You dare defy the Kazekage? He could end your life in a second!" The ANBU yelled to Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a laugh and face broke into a smirk. Wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword, Inuyasha yelled "Please, I could squash that little red head like a bug under my heel!" A light began to pour out from the sheath of his sword as he began to draw it out. A hand settled over his and he looked back, connecting eyes with Kagome. "Inuyasha, everyone here are humans" _Pretty much _"so don't use the tessaiga. You will only end up ruining half of their village." Kagome said in a calming voice.

"I could take out this whole village if I wanted to! But you're right Kagome. I could take that guy out with just my claws." Inuyasha said. Taking his hand off of his sword, he turned back to Gaara. Without another word (But, of course, his battle cry) Inuyasha went to attack the red head. With his claws out to attack, Inuyasha shouted "Iron reaver soul stealer!" (stealerstealer...) But was shocked to see that the other teen had formed a barrier around himself made of sand that blocked his attack.

_What is up with this guy?_ Inuyasha thought as he went up closer to try attacking him head on. When his hand was only about a foot and a half away from Gaara's chest, the same wall from before was thrown up. Even though the sand looked like it was not a very good defense shield, it was like steel when Inuyasha's hand slammed into it. _He's not even moving but he's blocking every move I make!_ Inuyasha thought angrily. He lunged again but was met by the same steely resistance. _Dammit! He's as hard to fight as Naraku, and that means something! Kagome said this was a human village, but everyone here seems like a bunch of demon to me._ Inuyasha jumped up in the air to avoid the sand spike that was sent at him.

Feeling absolutely helpless, Kagome watched Inuyasha and Gaara fight. Well… She watched Inuyasha fight and Gaara stand there as the sand from her dream protected him. Without her bow and arrows that were stored back in the feudal era, safely in Kaede's hut, she felt helpless and rather useless. Doing the only thing she could think of, Kagome ran over to Gaara, grabbed his arm and started pulling. Not even once did he look over at her. That got her angry. Pulling back her fist, Kagome punched him on the arm. That got Gaara's attention. _Why did the sand not protect me? This girl… What has she done to me? Is it because she is so weak that the sand did not acknowledge her as a threat?_ He thought, looking down as his slightly stinging arm. _That can't be it. Even though she seems semi normal, I cannot help but feel like _she _is the unstable one._ A wall of sand formed between them and pushed her out of the battle area. _Just what is this girl? This girl who appears normal but finds friendship in demons. I will see what what it is that makes her so strange, what makes her tick. I will find out what makes her so strangely alluring._

* * *

AN: Look at that, already at chapter 9! I'm pretty happy with how my first fanfiction is turning out. But like you guys said, it needs something that will only come with the experience of writing so bear with me! Oh, by the way, I wanted to know if you guys thought that I should put a lemon somewhere in the story or just change the rating down to T and not do it. Whatever I do, I want you guy to be happy! So what do you think? Review, review, review!


	10. Why?

_Pulling back her fist, Kagome punched him on the arm. That got Gaara's attention. _Why did the sand not protect me? This girl… What has she done to me? Is it because she is so weak that the sand did not acknowledge her as a threat? _He thought, looking down as his slightly stinging arm. _That can't be it. Even though she seems semi normal, I cannot help but feel like _she_ is the unstable one. _A wall of sand formed between them and pushed her out of the battle area. _Just what is this girl? This girl who appears normal but finds friendship in demons. I will see what what it is that makes her so strange, what makes her tick. I will find out what makes her so strangely alluring.

* * *

Bringing his hand up with his palm facing down, Gaara softly spoke the words, "Sand coffin" and walked up to Inuyasha who was being held by the sand that surrounded him. For a few moments the two just stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the eye contact. "I am not done with that girl. You can not have her yet." Gaara repeated what he had said to Inuyasha before they started fighting and turned, walking away.

"You bastard, let me go! Face me like a man!" Inuyasha yelled at Gaara's back. Stopping, but not turning around, Gaara shook his head. "What would a boy know of facing someone like a man?" With that said, Gaara continued walking to where Kagome stood. Even though his strides were slow and graceful, he reached Kagome in seconds. Reaching his hand out, Gaara gently grabbed the younger girl's arm only to jerk it back. He could feel the static coming off of her from where he stood, two feet away. The power that surrounded her brushed his skin, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. Shaking off the strange feeling the power gave him, Gaara said, "Come Kagome, we are going back to my office." Seeing the look on her face, the look that said she was going to argue with him, Gaara grabbed her arm once again, his sand surrounded them and they were gone.

* * *

Once Gaara and Kagome were back in Kazekage tower, Kagome snatched her arm back from the red head's grasp. "You jerk, you can't just leave Inuyasha there like that! We have to go back and get him!" Kagome said as she started for the door, but Gaara's hand once again found Kagome's arm and pulled her back. "I have not finished asking my questions. You do not need to worry though, after I left the area the sand released him and he is now in the custody of the Sunagakure ANBU. You may see him after we are finished, but for now, sit." Moving as slowly as possible, Kagome returned to the chair that she had been sitting in before Inuyasha's spontaneous arrival.

The air became hard to breath as the two teens silently stared/glared at each other. Putting his gourd on the floor, Gaara sat in his plush seat, never breaking eye contact with Kagome. "What is that boy to you?" The question had Kagome sighing in defeat. It was easy to tell that he knew when she was lying if their last standoff was any indication. _Might aswell try…_ "He is one of my best friends, so when this is all over I'll be leaving with him. Come to think of it in the beginning you said you had to question all the people who inhabit Suma-" "Suna" Gaara corrected lightly. "Suna, right? Well I am not going to be in Suna for long so you can let me and Inuyasha go, we can be on our way and we can part as friends!"

"Friends…" Gaara said softly. That word held a special place in his heart. He knew what it meant, but it was not what he wanted at the moment. _This girl… She has caused these strange new feelings to stir. I wish to punish her for her disrespect but hug her like I used to hug ruff ruff-kun. This girl… She will be mine._ Pushing out of his seat, Gaara made is way over to Kagome. Time slowed as they continued to stare each other in the eye. When Gaara was next to Kagome's chair, his hand circled around her wrist and he pulled. In what seemed to be slow motion, she sailed into Gaara's armed and he wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest. Sure the same thing had happened when Inuyasha hugged her, but this felt… Different. Strange, but not unpleasant. The two teens stood there with Gaara's arms wrapped around Kagome until a meek knock sounded on the door. Begrudgingly, Gaara released his hold on the small girl as he rumbled out "Enter", and in walked Kankuro.

"Hey Gaara, were having a little trouble holding the dog boy. He said once he gets the girl he'll be out of our hair so-" "No" Gaara said before Kankuro could continue. He was going to find out what made the girl, Kagome, tick. No matter what tried to stop him. Kagome on the other hand was too busy trying to calm down her traiter of a heart to hear their conversation. However, she was aware of the strong back that stood possessively in front of her. Letting out a slightly shaken sigh, Kagome thought _Why has my life turned into a romance novel? Why me?_

* * *

AN: Hey guys! So I wanted to tell you that on my page I have an poll up to see if Unstable should have a lemon. And don't worry, it's anonymous (just in case you were worried about that :) and whatever has the highest vote is what I'll do! Just click the button yes or no… Click it... Every time I see a follow or a favorite or a PM or a review I do one of those excited little girl shriek because I'm so happy! I love you guys, don't step on any legos, and I'll see you next time! Until then

~ o0Lily of the Moon0o


	11. What To Do

"_Hey Gaara, were having a little trouble holding the dog boy. He said once he gets the girl he'll be out of our hair so-" "No" Gaara said before Kankuro could continue. He was going to find out what made the girl, Kagome, tick. No matter what tried to stop him. Kagome on the other hand was too busy trying to calm down her traiter of a heart to hear their conversation. However, she was aware of the strong back that stood possessively in front of her. Letting out a slightly shaken sigh, Kagome thought _Why has my life turned into a romance novel? Why me?

* * *

"Come on Gaara, what's the point of questioning her if she's going to leave as soon as you're done?" Kankuro asked as he eased back onto his heels, subtally putting more distance between him and his brother. Even though Gaara's calm mask was still in place, Kankuro could clearly tell that his brother was not pleased.

"Kankuro, bring me the boy. It is about time that I talk with him." The finality in Gaara's voice could be heard clearly. Kankuro sweatdropped and hurried out of the Kazekage's office. Turning his sights back on the girl who stood awkwardly behind him, Gaara noticed how Kagome refused to make eye contact. Moving so he was facing her fully, the redhead brought his hand up and poked the younger girl in the nose. Gaara watched, slightly interested, as red spread over her nose and cheeks, all the way to her ears. "Are you sick?" He asked Kagome.

"Um… No." _What should I say to him? I feel kinda awkward from that random hug…_ Kagome thought as she continued to avoid Gaara's searching eyes. "Then what is wrong?" Gaara asked as he leaned down so he was face to face with Kagome. Seeing the small distance that was between their faces, Kagome's blush spread all the way down neck and past the collar of her shirt. That, once again, peaked Gaara's interest. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring at eachother until the familiar sound of bare feet on a wooden floor reached Kagome's ears. As they both turned to the noise, the door flew open. Who was at the door? Why, Inuyasha of course!

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in, shooting an angry look at Gaara as he brushed past him. After looking Kagome over, Inuyasha turned to look at the redhead. "You've got a lot of nerve to try and hold me, and how dare you take Kagome against her will!" The silver haired boy yelled. If he was angry before, he was ready to kill now. Much to Inuyasha's annoyance, through that little scene he had just made, Gaara did not look at him _once_! What made it worse was that he was staring at Kagome the whole time!

"I will have someone set up temporary living spaces for you and… your dog." Gaara said, shooting a fleeting glance to Inuyasha. There was a small snapping noise that echoed through the room, and Inuyasha was immediately charging the slightly taller teen. At Inuyasha's movement, sand flowed out of the gourd that lay innocently next to Gaara's desk. Like the fight before, a wall of steely sand blocked Inuyasha's attacks. "Inuyasha…" The sound of Kagome's voice drifted to Inuyasha's ears and he quickly spun around to face her.

"Kagome, c'mon! Don't say it!" Inuyasha pleaded loudly. Gaara looked over the scene feeling slightly confused. Turning away from Inuyasha's puppydog eyes, Kagome lightly snapped, "Sit boy" and down he went. _Hmm? I wonder if this boy is her slave… She does seem to hold power over him. That may be why he is so protective of her, because he might owe her a life det. That means he will most likely not be easy to get rid of…_ Gaara thought as he watched the now fighting pair.

"Why do you have to jump everyone I talk to? Don't be so jealous all the time!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. "Jealous? I am not jealous! I only attacked him because he called me your dog! He's just like Koga calling me mutt!" Inuyasha yelled back, his ears pinned down to his head. "Don't bring Koga into this, he's nice to us in his own way!" Kagome snapped, trying to defend her friend. "Of course _you_ would think he's nice considering the way he always he always flirts and flatters you!" _It seems as though I have more competition for this girl then just her dog friend…_ Gaara thought as he decided that enough was enough.

"Both of you calm down. If others in the building here you arguing they won't be able to get work done. It is also likely that most of the ninja in this building are listening in right now. Right Kankuro?" Gaara asked as he looked towards the door. Kankuro jumped out from behind that wall on the outside of the office with a goofy grin in place. "Guess I got caught, huh?" Kankuro said as Inuyasha scoffed and shuddered a little. "Weird brat… He looks way too much like Jakotsu for my liking…" Inuyasha mumbled, but Kagome on the other hand started to snicker.

"What are you laughin' at?" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome laughed again and shook her head lightly. _If Inuyasha wasn't here… I don't even want to think about it. I'm glad he's here to protect me._ Kagome thought as she smiled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and he started chasing Kagome around the room as she laughed happily. Gaara watched the scene with amusement and anger as they squealed and ran. _Have your fun now, because soon she _will _be mine!_

* * *

AN: Hey guys! Incase you guys didn't notice, I changed my name to o0Lily of the Moon0o but it's still me! So the polls for the lemon right now has 8 votes for a lemon and 1 vote for no lemon (Sorry Silversun), but just so that you guys can vote if you haven't and still want to, I am going to leave the poll open for another week before it's official. This chapter is definitely not one of my best, so bear with me. I want to thank all my reviewers, love you guys! Thanks for your support! Review, review, review!

Until next time

~ o0Lily of the Moon0o


	12. The Game Of Chase!

"_What are you laughin' at?" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome laughed again and shook her head lightly._If Inuyasha wasn't here… I don't even want to think about it. I'm glad he's here to protect me. _Kagome thought as she smiled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and he started chasing Kagome around the room as she laughed happily. Gaara watched the scene with amusement and anger as they squealed and ran. _Have your fun now, because soon she _will_ be mine!

* * *

For the next few days Inuyasha and Kagome had been restricted to staying in the dry heat of Suna. But Inuyasha, being the always impatient one, continued to try and convince Kagome to leave and even tried throwing her over his shoulder in an attempt to get back to finding the jewel shards. Most of the time after one of Inuyasha's attempts, he found his face in the dirt and a ringing sound in his ears. This was just another of those times.

"Inuyasha, just be patient! Once we go back through the well we will probably never see this place again. Don't you want to explore a little bit?" Kagome asked the stubborn teen. Inuyasha pulled his head out of the dirt and turned to look up at Kagome. "Explore? You can explore all you want when we go back home, and we could even have a chance of finding a jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome hardly heard him though, because she was suddenly pulled into a terrifying thought. _What if the well doesn't take me back home when I leave the feudal era, it just brings me back here?_

Noticing how Kagomes skin suddenly went pale, Inuyasha stopped yelling and looked down into her eyes. "Kagome? What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Inuyasha said, almost quietly. Kagome couldn't help but voice her worries, "Inuyasha, what if I can't go home? What if _you_ can't go home?" That seemed to grab Inuyasha's attention. "What do you mean?" All the concern that Inuyasha held a moment ago vanished, only to be replaced by doubtful worry.

"It's all so strange… I was in my time and was taken here, but you were in your time and were also taken here. When we try to leave where do you think we will be?" Kagome asked with a lowered head. "What do you think is going to happen, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyes to meet the her friend's. "Kagome…" Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. He honestly had no idea what would happen to them but he did know, "Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Even if that means we'll have to travel through a hundred different worlds, we _will_ get home Kagome, I promise." Moving away from the hand Inuyasha had placed one her shoulder, Kagome walked to the door, quickly saying, "I'm going for a walk, be back later." And with that, she was gone.

Kagome walked down the dusty road that lead to the shops and the gate. She was so lost in thought that she would have walked right out of the village if it had not been for one of the guards saying, "Has the Kazekage finally allowed you to leave?" Kagome looked over to the smirking guard and frowned even more. "No…" The guard chuckled and put a hand on the girl's head. "Don't worry too much about it. The Kazekage _probably_ won't make you stay forever." The guard laughed a little more when Kagome swatted at his hand and turned away saying, "You're not helping!" and then walked away. _Well I understand why the Kazekage likes her so much that he is keeping her here._

_Everyone in this village is so _weird_! Like that perv with face paint… Well, he is just like Miroku so he doesn't bother me that bad. Then there's that Temari girl who showed me and Inuyasha to our rooms, before we almost left with Kankuro and she hit him on the head with her huge fan… But, she kind of reminds me of Sango so she's not that bad either. But what is up with that stoic guy, Gaara? He always has a mask of indifference on kind of like… Sesshomaru… Have I never noticed how weird my own world is?_ Kagome asked herself as she continued to wander the streets.

Kagome walked back towards the stores to see if she could find any food to buy with the money her and Inuyasha were given. After walking for a while, Kagome spotted a ramen stand. _Well, isn't that convenient?_ Kagome thought with a sigh as she headed towards the stand. A few minutes later, Kagome left with two to go cups. One was full of ramen and the other had oden. Just the thought of Kagome's favorite food put a pep in her step. Walking through the stores toward her and Inuyasha's temporary apartments, Kagome saw something that made her heart involuntarily skip a beat. In the crowd stood the red headed, stoic boy, Gaara.

Almost as if Gaara knew Kagome was thinking about him, he turned his head to look at her. At that moment it was like the other people that filled the area were not there. _What is happening?_ Kagome thought as she turned and started weaving through the people around her. When she broke through the busy area, Kagome turned to see Gaara standing about 50 feet away. Continuing to run, Kagome refused to turn around again because she knew that Gaara was much faster than her. _Why is he chasing me?_ Kagome thought frantically. A moment later a sand wall burst from the ground in front of her, blocking her path. Turning to look at the older teen, Kagome saw that he was still about 45 feet away and was slowly walking towards her.

Looking over to her right, Kagome saw an alley and quickly ran into it. As soon as she was inside a black gloved hand covered her mouth as she tried to scream. Moving her arms around wildly and kicking her legs out to hit the person, she tried desperately to escape. The hand was replaced by a cloth that smelled had a strange smell to it. _Oh no, Kagome don't breath it in! I think this will either poison me or knock me out!_ Kagome thought, but it was already too late. Her vision became blurry and her my wasn't working right. _Inuyasha, anyone help me… Gaara…_ She thought as she fell back into the person's arms, limp.

Through the haze, Kagome heard the sound of a man speaking, "Ya, I got the Kazekage's woman. Meet me at the gate." The feeling of flying like when she was riding on Inuyasha invaded her senses and Kagome opened her eyes. Already they seemed to be on top of the large gate, and bellow was the red headed Kazekage, Gaara, coming at them with amazing speed. One last thought went through her head before she lost all consciousness, _Gaara, help..._

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! So I was volunteering at a camp for little kids (yup, I'm that kinda person) and the day after I finished that I got sick. At one point I looked over at my computer like "Wow, I should update soon. I'm already late." Then turned around and continued to sleep. Sorry, stupid immune system! I updated chapter one _The_ Dream, so it sounds a little better, thought I should tell my loyal (Insert o0Lily of the Moon0o fan names here). The poles have officially closed and the final result is… 10 yes and 1 no! The lemon will be in the story at some point so stay on your toes! I know Gaara wasn't really in this one, but you did get a little action in there, right? He _might _be in the next one, so keep your pants on! Again, sorry for the wait. Love you, and like always review! Review, review, review!

Until Next Time~

o0Lily of the Moon0o


	13. Bring Kagome Back!

_The hand was replaced by a cloth that smelled had a strange smell to it. _Oh no, Kagome don't breath it in! I think this will either poison me or knock me out! _Kagome thought, but it was already too late. Her vision became blurry and her my wasn't working right._ Inuyasha, anyone help me… Gaara…_She thought as she fell back into the person's arms, limp. Through the haze, Kagome heard the sound of a man speaking, "Ya, I got the Kazekage's woman. Meet me at the gate." The feeling of flying like when she was riding on Inuyasha invaded her senses and Kagome opened her eyes. Already they seemed to be on top of the large gate, and bellow was the red headed Kazekage, Gaara, coming at them with amazing speed. One last thought went through her head before she lost all consciousness, _Gaara, help…

* * *

Gaara could tell the moment he took off after the kidnapper that he had set the area around him in a panic. If he had time to think at the moment, he probably would have known it was because of the vicious face he'd pulled. _Once I retrieve you girl, I am never going to let you go again!_ The kidnappers had cleared the gate by the time Gaara reached the top. Continuing to run, he lifted his hands and started to form as ball of sand around the pair, but could have yelled when the man also raised his hand and somehow made the sand fall back to the ground. _Has my sand defence been compromised?_

All Gaara could do now was run after the man in black and hope that his ANBU had followed after him. _They could finally be of use to me now, but are nowhere to be seen. How typical._ Gaara thought, slightly irritated. Did the man running ahead of him honestly think that he could outrun the Kazekage? The sand below Gaara's feet twisted and turned so with each movement it flung him closer to his goal, the soon to be dead man and his object of interest. Not since he had been rid of Shikkaku had Gaara felt the overwhelming urge to kill. _His blood will stain my sand, and his head will be mine!_

The sand whipped around faster and faster until Gaara was standing right next to the escaping pair. Knowing that he could not attack his opponent with Kagome hanging off him like dead weight, so with a snap, his hand lashed out and pulled Kagome free from the burly man and straight into his overly eager arms. The moment Kagome was in Gaara's arms, the man turned and held out a strange looking item that immediately caused the sand under his feet to drop back to the ground.

Laying Kagome on the ground, Gaara watched as the man pushed the strange item into the ground and continued to run like the devil was at his heels… Because there was definitely a devil at his heels. Standing up once again, Gaara waited a moment for the sand to help him run after the fleeing man. But, the sand never came. He knew that there was no way to catch the man without the help of his sand considering he was so far away, so he instead ran up to the object still buried in the sand. Pulling it free, his hand became numb and he began to feel light headed.

_This item seems to break the flow of chakra in my sand and dispel the chakra in my body, what is this?_ Gaara thought to himself. Trying to push some of his chakra into the sand, he winced, it was almost like his chakra was laying dormant in his body. Putting the strange item in a pouch so it was no longer in contact with his body, Gaara turned to face the still sleeping Kagome. Carefully, but quickly, Gaara brought her up into his arms and ran back to the village. Almost half way back, Gaara was once again surrounded by his ANBU. "What convenient timing you all have. A man escaped heading west, gather a small group and follow him. Do not take him lightly, he has a very powerful weapon." Gaara said as he continued towards the village. With a bow, they were off.

If felt like time was slowing down as Gaara made his way through the village. The only thing that he wanted to do was go home! Without his sand, everything seemed to be a much slower process whether it be running through the village, or trying to catch bad guys who had stolen something important. How did people deal with being so slow all the time, especially the civilians? _I do not need to worry about that at the moment. Kagome… Finally you are back where you belong, in my arms. Do not worry though, I will make sure you will never leave where you belong again._(Is he OC?) They continued to run through the streets until they came to a large door. Gaara slammed the door open and brought Kagome into his room.

* * *

AN: Back to school time!... I'm doomed, my loyal (insert name for readers here)! Because school is going to be starting on Tuesday for me, I probably won't be able to update as much. Don't cry… Or Party! I hope all of you that are going back to school have a good time and make friends, but if you don't, you always have your forever alone friend, ME! Some of you may have seen that I had posted an Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossover on request… I am a failure at one-shots, so now I guess it's going to be a short story! Once again I wish you all luck on school and will update whenever I have the chance! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, everything you guys say keeps me going so review, review, review!

Until Next Time~

o0Lily of the Moon0


End file.
